Etrangetés Olympiennes - Recueil d'OS
by SilverPlume17
Summary: OS essentiellement concentrés sur nos chers Olympiens. OS n 1 : La passion de Zeus OS n 2: Confidence d'Aphrodite OS n 3 : Halloween
1. OS N1 - Zeus

**Bonsoooooir à vous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je reviens ce soir avec un petit OS. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai écrit ( peut-être en guise de consolation face au peu de temps libre dont je dispose, une situation qui n'empêche (temporairement) de me consacrer entièrement à mes fictions.) Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un petit -gros – délire, une idée qui m'est venue comme ça alors je m'excuse d'avance pour la médiocrité et l'étrangeté de ce récit, dont je ne suis pas satisfaite. J'espère que vous aurez quand même le courage de le lire (si oui, je vous dis un grand bravo!) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne soirée/journée/nuit !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !**

 **Bisous,**

 **SP17**

 **Un divin Dimanche.**

Le dimanche avait toujours été un jour particulier. Même chez les Dieux. Car même si ces derniers ne pouvaient pas mettre de côté leurs tâches quotidiennes – il en valait du bon fonctionnement du monde entier -, ils pouvaient tout de même, ce jour-là, se permettre quelques écarts. Ainsi, le dimanche, les divinités faisaient souvent des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient faire en semaine. C'était en effet le cas de bon nombre d'entre eux, ainsi que celui du Seigneur des Cieux, Zeus, cependant trop fier pour l'avouer aux autres :

 **« Moi, le dimanche,** clamait-il à tous ceux qui le lui demandait, **je ne fais pas plus et pas moins que ce que je fais durant la semaine. Je m'astreins à mes responsabilités, je n'ai guère le temps de faire autre chose. »**

Il était vrai qu'entre les nombreux orages de prévu, le conseil du soir, l'éternel et épuisant repas dominical ainsi que les autres responsabilités divines, l'emploi du temps du roi des Dieux était déjà bien rempli. Aussi, toute personne ayant conscience de cela ne pouvait douter de sa version des faits. Même ses frères et sœurs se laissaient facilement berner. Cependant, le Seigneur des Cieux n'avait jamais été un très bon menteur. Certes, il s'était entraîné à ne plus rougir ainsi qu'à garder la tête haute et le regard ancré dans ceux de ses camarades lorsqu'il sortait un mensonge, mais le roi des Dieux ne pouvait décemment pas empêcher ses pupilles de se dilater. Il n'en avait pas le moyen, cette partie du corps ne pouvant lui obéir aux doigts et à l'œil (NDLA : notez le jeu de mot tout à fait pourri que vous ne trouverez sûrement pas, tellement il est pourri). Et cela, Hermès l'avait très bien compris. Ce dernier ne savait plus exactement à quel moment il avait découvert que son père cachait quelque chose. Cette découverte pouvait dater d'une semaine comme de quelques centaines d'années. Il se souvenait juste avoir, un jour, croisé le regard de Zeus au moment où celui-ci leur mentait volontairement sur ses occupations dominicales et ainsi avoir observé la transformation des pupilles. Le Dieu des Voyageurs, également Dieu des Menteurs, avait alors immédiatement compris la cause de ce changement et avait continué à examiner avec attention - et avec le plus grand des intérêts - les nombreux faits et gestes de son père, jusqu'à tomber des nues, et complètement hilare, un dimanche matin, jour où il découvrit le talent insoupçonné et très bien caché de celui que l'on surnommait le Roi des Dieux.

 _Flash-back, un dimanche matin, heure et date inconnues, au Mont Olympe, 600ème étage de l'Empire State Building._

Zeus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire radieux alors qu'il prenait la direction de la salle des Trônes. Pour la troisième fois en un mois, il avait réussi à échapper à la vigilance d'Héra et il en était plus que ravi ! Les repas de familles n'avaient jamais été son truc. Ces petits événements répétitifs et barbants ne servaient souvent pas à grand choses et le Dieu avait tellement plus intéressant à faire ! Après tout, il voyait ses enfants tous les jours de la semaine alors pourquoi devrait-il les supporter le dimanche, sachant que leur compagnie n'était pas pour le moins du monde reposante ?

Avec un soupir de contentement et frissonnant d'excitation à la simple pensée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Zeus saisit la poignée en marbre blanc et ouvrit la porte, n'oubliant cependant pas de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait. Auquel cas il devrait alors inventer une excuse bidon, peut-être même inventer une modification à faire sur son trône pour justifier sa présence.

Mais qu'en serait-il si c'était Héphaïstos qui débarquait ? Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

La voie libre, le Seigneur des Cieux pénétra alors dans la salle, vérifiant par la même occasion que personne ne s'y trouvait.

 **« Il y a quelqu'un ? »,** demanda-t-il à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il faisait lentement le tour de la salle, passant la tête derrière les trônes.

Face à l'absence de réponse, son sourire s'agrandit. D'un pas précipité, il se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt la salle se transforma.

Les trônes disparurent, dégageant ainsi de l'espace supplémentaire. La clarté diminua subitement, laissant la place à une étrange lumière bleue marine et un projecteur s'alluma, projetant une lumière d'un blanc froid vers le plafond. Mais le plus surprenant, fut l'apparition, dans des volutes de fumées légères et parfumées, d'un superbe violon moderne et étincelant. A sa vue, les yeux de Zeus brillèrent d'un éclat nouveau et enfantin, comme ceux d'un gamin de cinq ans découvrant ses cadeaux le jour de Noël. Un air radieux sur le visage, le Dieu afficha un sourire ravi avant de s'élancer au milieu de la salle et de claquer des doigts. Aussitôt, et comme animé par une main invisible, le violon commença à jouer et Zeus, plein d'entrain, entreprit de répéter les quelques pas de danse qu'il s'efforçait à apprendre depuis plus de deux semaines. Depuis qu'il s'était mis en tête de battre Hadès à la compétition du mois d'Octobre.

Sauts, pas chassés, rondes, pliés, adages, pirouettes … Le Seigneur du Ciel les maîtrisait un peu plus chaque semaine et il pouvait en être fier ! Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'il pratiquait, cependant, il se pensait déjà être un adversaire redoutable … Hadès allait voir ce qu'il allait voir !

C'est ainsi que, pendant plusieurs heures, Zeus répéta inlassablement les mêmes mouvements, encore et encore, juste pour le plaisir et la volonté de se perfectionner. La simple pensée qu'il allait certainement surpasser son frère suffisait à le mettre en joie. Zeus était né pour être le meilleur, il l'était, sa mère le lui ayant longuement répété durant son enfance. Ce n'était donc pas son grand-frère, ce stupide être qui avait été dévoré par leur détestable paternel qui allait lui faire de l'ombre. Zeus devait assurer dans tous les domaines. Même les plus improbables. Il se devait d'être le plus fort. Et il le serait.

Et cette simple pensée le rendait heureux.

Ce qui rendait Hermès heureux, par contre, c'était d'avoir enfin un dossier sur son père et d'avoir l'honneur et le devoir de le partager. C'était une tradition ancienne à l'Olympe, que de se moquer des proches en famille !

Et si j'avais un conseil à te donner Zeus, ce serait celui-ci : n'oublie jamais de regarder le plafond quand tu entres dans une pièce. Des personnes avec des chaussures volantes pourraient s'y cacher !


	2. OS n2 - Arès

OS n° 2 : La face cachée d'Arès

Bonsoir à vous et bonne Saint-Valentin ou Sans-Valentin selon votre situation ! Voici un tout petit OS qui m'et venu en tête quelques jours plus tôt et que j'ai écrit d'une traite. Il n'est pas super mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !

Bisous bisous,

SP17.

LiliReyna : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que l'OS t'ait plu et j'espère que tu apprécieras celui-ci !

Merci également à Capitaine Wonderful qui a mis ce recueil dans ses histoires préférées ! En espérant que ce second OS te plaise !

Je ne révélerai pas mon identité. Sachez seulement que je risque beaucoup en vous racontant cette anecdote. Arès est quelqu'un de très susceptible et si jamais il savait que je vous l'avais racontée … non, il ne vaut mieux pas y penser ! Promettez-moi seulement que vous ne répéterez cette histoire à personne. Il en va de ma sécurité, voire de ma vie.

Par où commencer …. ? je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de vous raconter cela … peut-être pour ne plus être la seule à sourire à ce souvenir ? Quoi qu'il en soit …

Cet événement a eu lieu il y a de cela une quinzaine de jours. C'était un vendredi soir et Zeus, pour une histoire de concours étrange, avait décidé d'annuler le conseil hebdomadaire. Nous avions donc un peu de temps libre et Arès et moi avions décidé de passer un petit moment ensemble, tranquilles, à regarder la télévision, cette invention si divertissante. Après avoir passer une bonne heure à nous disputer sur le genre de film que nous souhaitions regarder (film de guerre pour lui, comédie romantique pour moi), nous avions fini par nous mettre d'accord sur un superbe et légendaire film, Titanic. Enfin … lui n'était pas vraiment content de ce choix, mais ayant réussi à me montrer très convaincante …bref, passons, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui nous intéresse ici. Ce qui nous intéresse, c'est la réaction qu'Arès a eu, tout au long du film. Car, pour moi, c'était – et cela reste encore – une réaction totalement surprenante, inimaginable. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était capable d'une chose pareille. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de ressentir un tel sentiment et ce, même si je le fréquente depuis plus de deux mille ans.

Car, voyez-vous, tout au long du film, Arès a fait preuve d'un tel enthousiasme, d'une telle passion envers Jack et Rose que je l'ai soupçonné de se droguer. Tout au long du film, et cela dès le début, il défendait leur couple bec et ongles et hurlait des menaces de mort à l'adresse de tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de leur chemin. Enfin, dès le début … c'est une façon de parler. Car comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, au départ, l'enthousiasme d'Arès vis à vis de ce film n'était pas très flagrant. D'ailleurs, les premières minutes du film ont été un vrai calvaire pour moi : imaginer votre compagnon bougonner à voix haute, et ce toutes les minutes, qu' « il n'aime pas le film », que « Titanic est le film le plus nul de tous les temps » ou encore que « les acteurs jouent très mal mais que cela ne les a pas empêchés de toucher des sommes astronomiques » ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien cette situation est horriblement embêtante ! Arès n'a jamais été doué en commentaires objectifs. Et cela ne s'arrange pas lorsqu'il est énervé ou contrarié. Non. Un commentaire objectif aurait tout simplement été de signaler que la coupe de Jack n'était pas vraiment ce qui lui allait de mieux. Tout simplement. Mais je m'égare, revenons donc à nos vernis.

C'est à partir du moment où la version jeune du personnage de Rose est apparue, qu'Arès a commencé à être plus enthousiaste. Il faut dire que l'actrice est assez jolie. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'Arès ait eu une relation avec elle. Après tout, c'est une beauté. Comment ça, « je ne suis pas jalouse » ? pourquoi le serais-je ? Je ne suis pas la plus fidèle des amantes, vous savez ? Et puis, Arès a bien le droit à quelques écarts, si la personne en vaut réellement le coup …

Oh la la … je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! 18H30 ! Le conseil commence dans un quart d'heure … il va donc falloir que j'abrège, mes petits agneaux !

Alors sachez seulement ceci. Après avoir passer un peu plus de trois heures à défendre le couple et à s'imaginer à la place de Jack ( j'ai quand même fini par ressentir un petit pincement au cœur, je l'avoue), Arès a eut la plus surprenante, la plus choquante, la plus inattendue, la plus incroyable, la plus miraculeuse des réactions. Il a pleuré. Oui, oui et OUI ! Vous avez bien lu. Arès, Dieu de la Guerre de son état, Arès, celui qui adopte toujours un masque impassible même devant la plus mignonne ou la plus triste des situations, Arès, ce Dieu qui aime le sang et les meurtres, Arès a pleuré. Longuement. Comme une petite fille.

Il faut dire que la scène finale, celle où Jake décède, est assez émouvante. Oh, bien sûr, Arès ne l'a pas avouer directement, clamant qu'il s'était involontairement planté un de ses couteaux dans l'œil gauche. Mais comment croire cela de la part d'un Dieu de la Guerre pour qui les armes n'ont aucun secret ?

Croyez-moi, les filles. Même les hommes les plus durs peuvent, un jour, se montrer sensibles. Il suffit d'y croire. Et de les prendre sur le fait !

Bonne Saint-Valentin à vous !

xoxo Aphro … Joséphine.


	3. OS N3 - Halloween

**Bonsoir, bonsoooir !**

 **Cela faisait particulièrement longtemps que je n'avais pas posté d'OS alors .. je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ?**

 **J'espère que cet écrit vous plaira … N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, cela me fait progresser :)**

 **J'espère également que vous passerez un bon moment :)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous ! :)**

Apollon était de mauvaise humeur : ce jour-là, et pour la deux-cent-deuxième fois consécutive, les autres Olympiens avaient refusé de fêter Halloween.

Habitué à se prendre des revers, le Dieu du Soleil n'en aurait pas fait tout un fromage si, quelques minutes encore avant que Zeus ne rende son verdict, il avait été persuadé d'obtenir une réponse positive. Car, durant une longue et interminable semaine – qui lui avait paru être une éternité -, Apollon s'était forcé à agir tel que son père le souhaitait. Il s'était montré irréprochable : il avait respecté avec soin ses heures de travail, n'avait pas eu recours – PAS UNE SEULE FOIS ! - au pilotage automatique intégré à son char et avait rendu un parfait compte-rendu du conseil Olympien qu'il avait écouté d'une oreille si attentive que Déméter s'en était évanouie. Il n'avait pas sorti de blagues débiles, avait épargné les oreilles de ses camarades en zappant – pour la première fois depuis des millénaires – ses traditionnels vers du matin et ses heures de lyre de l'après-midi. Il avait même « oublié » de charrier Aphrodite sur sa coiffure – non mais franchement, pourquoi passer autant de temps devant son miroir pour qu'un simple coup de vent ruine tout en quelques secondes ? Avait-elle vu ce cheveu qui dépassait de son chignon ? Et comment faisait-elle pour passer les portes, avec un tel volume capillaire ? - et n'avait pas lancé des clins d'oeil ni fait d'avances aux Chasseresses de sa petite sœur. Il était resté tranquille, s'était montré aussi sérieux et ennuyeux qu'un intello voulant s'attirer les bonnes grâces de ses professeurs. Il avait tout fait pour mettre son père de bonne humeur.

Mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Zeus avait refusé, avançant le fait que, lorsque Apollon avait souhaité fêter Halloween pour la première fois, Hermès en avait fait les frais et avait faillit tomber dans la folie.

Apollon trouvait qu'il exagérait. Car, oui, peut-être qu'il y avait été un peu fort : il avait tellement harcelé et effrayé le Dieu des Voyageurs que le pauvre en était devenu paranoïaque et avait eu besoin de plusieurs semaines de congé aux Bahamas pour s'en remettre, ne supportant plus la simple présence de son demi-frère. Mais le Dieu de la Musique savait à quel point Hermès était fort : jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne serait devenu fou à cause de ces stupides blagues. Non. Il aurait peut-être souffert de stress post-traumatique durant quelques années, mais après cent ou deux cent crises d'angoisse et de nerfs, il aurait certainement retrouvé la santé. Il était fort, courageux. Il ne se laisserait jamais abattre par de telles broutilles. Et puis, quel Dieu pouvait avoir peur d'un clown ensanglanté, amateur de tronçonneuses et fredonnant la marche funèbre ? Les Dieux n'avaient peur de rien. Pas même d'une Héra en colère. Si ça se trouve, Hermès avait joué la comédie pour obtenir des congés payés et ainsi flirter avec de belles mortelles. Oui, c'était sûrement cela. En tout cas, Apollon l'espérait. Hermy n'était tout de même pas aussi fragile ?

 _« Mais nooon … il plaisantait … Après tout, il est le plus farceur d'entre nous ... »_

Mais un doute venait de s'immiscer dans l'esprit d'Apollon et il se mit à tapoter nerveusement le volant, les sourcils froncés, se repassant les adresses des meilleurs hôpitaux psychiatriques des Etats-Unis. Peut-être Hermès devrait-il débuter une thérapie ?

Le Dieu du Soleil resta ainsi quelques minutes à réfléchir – ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent – avant qu'une sonnerie ne retentisse et ne le ramena à la réalité : 19h30, la réunion allait commencer.

Avec un soupir – qui aurait fendu l'âme de ses plus grandes admiratrices, mais certainement pas de son père, ce Dieu au coeur de granit et aux cheveux si soyeux ( _NDLA : ces propos n'engage que lui._ ) -, Apollon éteignit son portable, sortit de son chariot et avança à pas très lents vers la salle des trônes.

Il n'était pas réellement pressé d'arriver. Cette réunion, totalement impromptue, était organisée par sa belle-mère et le Dieu n'avait pas très envie d'entendre de nouveau parler de l'importance de l'esprit de famille. Pas après que Zeus lui ait refusé Halloween. Pas après une telle trahison, dont il ne se remettrait certainement jamais. Non. Impossible. Il n'avait plus de famille.

 **« SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIISE ! »**

Avec un sursaut – digne des plus grands films comiques et qu'Héphaïstos se fera une joie de repasser en boucle durant des semaines sur Héphaïstos TV -, Apollon étouffa un cri et regarda autour de lui, plus perplexe que jamais. Mais la stupéfaction ne dura pas longtemps, vite remplacée par une joie immense : ils étaient tous là. Sa famille. Les onze autres Olympiens et Hestia, déguisés et souriants, entourés de fantômes et de chauves-souris, de citrouilles et de zombies. Ils avaient finalement organisé une fête d'Halloween, à sa plus grande surprise. Nom du caleçon de Chronos, qu'il était persuasif !

Avec un cri de joie, et se changeant en un clown amateur de chaire fraîche en un claquement de doigt - ( _admirez la jolie rime que je viens de vous faire ! …. Merci, merci, vos applaudissements me font extrêmement plaisir ! … Non, vraiment, ça me_ ) -, Apollon se joignit avec enthousiasme à la plus grande et la plus chouette des fêtes olympiennes, bien décidé à s'assurer que celle-ci dure jusqu'au bout de la nuit : sa famille était incroyable. _Il_ était incroyable. Convaincre douze Dieux d'organiser sa fête préférée ? C'était fort ! _Trop_ fort ! Peut-être que lui aussi, pouvait enjôler les gens, comme Aphrodite. Si c'était le cas … nom d'un Minotaure, qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire !

Mais, avant que ce genre de pensées n'envahissent totalement son esprit, le Dieu du Soleil les chassa d'un léger mouvement de tête, remettant cette réflexion à plus tard. Pour l'heure, il avait des milliers de friandises à manger et des dizaines de personnes à effrayer.

Ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard, lorsqu'il nota l'absence d'Hermès lors d'un conseil, qu'Apollon prit conscience que le teint verdâtre et l'air effrayé de son ami était loin d'être le résultat d'un maquillage d'Halloween.

Hermès avait réellement besoin d'une thérapie.


	4. Update - ordi volé

Bonjour à tous/toutes,

Suite au vol de mon ordinateur portable, la publication des chapitres sera fortement ralentie pour une durée indéterminée : je dois emprunter un pc pour écrire et poster et donc je ne peux malheureusement pas en disposer à mon aise. Cela me brise le cœur : écrire et partager mes écrits sont des activités que j'adore, qui font parties de moi. Je ne sais ce que je serais devenue si je n'avais pas découvert les merveilleux pouvoirs de l'écriture et le profond bien-être qu'elle me procure. Je ne sais quand j'aurais la force et les moyens d'acheter un nouvel ordinateur : je dois bien avouer que je suis un peu secouée et que je flippe pas mal depuis hier soir. J'essaierai de poster dès que possible, en espérant que j'arrive à le faire assez régulièrement.

En espérant que vous comprenez la situation et que vous continuerez à me suivre,

Avec ton mon amour et mes excuses,

SP17.


End file.
